Monster cells
by Scorpina
Summary: Something strange is happening in the cities, monsters are appearing out of nowhere, children are dissappering and the people are starting to believe the M Class's family has something to do with it all!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The more things change.

"Monster, monster! Pac is a monster!"

The children continued to sing along as Pac would play in the park with his siblings. What surprised him though were the parents snickering and laughing at the whole thing, they thought it was adorable to see their children mock another for looking different.

Pac however didn't care anymore. He knew Zenko liked him for who he was, that's all that mattered to him.

"Didn't you hear me freak! I am calling you a monster!" shouted a boy.

"No, I heard you," said Pac. "I just don't care about what you say or think."

He turned to leave when he noticed a rock just missed him. He looked back as the other boys began to pick up rock and stones. With a nod, they all threw their stones right at him. It was a pointless effort. Pac deflected every last one of them, and was able to launch them right back! The boys ran, terrified and cried to their mothers about what happened.

Then, the parents stepped in. "How dare you attack my child!" demanded one of the mothers.

"How dare you turn a blind eye to your spoiled little brat?"

Pac hid his smile as he saw his own mother standing behind the others, they slowly turned to face her. Her arms crossed and a look of anger spread over her face. "You really believe your sons are sweet little angels who could do no harm? Really? You should count yourself lucky that my son has the resilience and resists fighting back." She stormed through the mob of parents. She leaned down and made certain Pac wasn't hurt. His hands were a little scuffed but nothing serious. "I am so proud of you." She said to him.

His chest swelled. "Thanks mom."

She stood once more and turned to those who still dared to be around. "You don't think I notice when someone is picking on my children? Do you think I don't notice your little snickering as you witness this? Do you really think I won't do something about it?!" She was getting angry, so much so her body started to glow. Toys, playground equipment and anything loose began to float around them. Pac was surprised to it all, but it was all put back into place.

"My only warning to you. Raise your kids with respect for others, or someone someday will beat it into them!"

The women coddled their children and were quick to run. Pac was impressed, he has seen his mother angry before, but never like that! "That was amazing mom!"

"Can you teach me to do that too!" called Hunter.

She smiled and shook her head. "I shouldn't have done that, anger can get the best of me sometimes, and I don't want you kids thinking that's okay. But sometimes, you have to show them that you won't be pushed around anymore."

"Mom, can you fight as well as dad can?" asked Alley.

She shook her head. "No, your father is at a whole different level than I am. I know a little bit, but his knowledge is far greater than mine."

"Can dad lift stuff like that too?" questioned Hunter.

"He hasn't really tried to be honest, but let's not talk about that, how about we get some ice cream!"

The triplets cheered as they went to the ice cream parlor. It was strange though, ever since Pac and Zenko had a second ice cream date, the whole store changed. There were new owners and they were far friendlier than the last man who ran it. Whenever they came in, they were greeted and treated well. They could sit in peace and enjoy their chilled treat without much worry. That is, unless a monster attacks.

It just so happened that very day too, before any of them could take a bite, the sirens wailed.

"Attention, demon level threat in the area, please, evacuate"

Their mother sighed. "I got to go."

"Let's go with you!" said Hunter.

"We can help!" announced Alley.

"Please!" begged Pac.

She was reluctant, but nodded. It was level demon and no doubt Garou would beat her there. So she nodded and allowed the kids to come along. They scarfed down their treats before running out the door. Pac was excited, it was the first time his mom ever let him and his siblings come along for a monster take down!

How fortunate for them, it was just a block away! They could see the burst of smoke and dust from a distance, people who were still in the area began to run for their lives. The triplets however were waiting in anticipation. There was indeed a monster there, and he was rampaging! The thing looked like a massive alligator with four arms. It was snapping at people running by, trying to eat them. But then, it turned and saw the triplets. "Mmm, bite size snacks!" it said.

Hunter snickered. "You think we're bite size?" He stood poised and ready to strike, until something dashed right in front of him. His mother. She stood at the ready, the monster however only laughed.

"Oooo, I know you, Melee Brawler! The monster lover. What's wrong sweetheart, not your type?"

She smirked. "Spoken for, number one. Number 2, just wasting time until he got here."

"Until who…"

SMASH!

Their father dropped from the sky, landing right on the monster's head and crushing him into the ground with a single strike of his fist. The triplets were in aw of their father's strength. "Whoa…." Whispered Alley.

"Yeah… whoa" muttered Hunter.

The monster was dead, their father dragged it out of the crater he made and laid it out on the street. "This was a demon threat? That's pushing it, tiger at best." He said.

"I agree, but a threat is a threat." She turned to the triplets who stared on at the monster. "Okay kids, let's get you home for dinner."

"Mom… how come dad doesn't eat dinner with us?" asked Pac. "With all the training he does, he must get hungry. I know I do."

She didn't say anything, instead she kept turning back to their father. He gave a sigh. "Because I eat the monsters that attack the city." He confessed. Pac watched as his father took the monster he just killed and placed it into his mouth. He watched him swallow the thing whole! And yet, as the last bit of the monster vanished down his throat, he didn't look full. He went as far as opening his mouth, showing his children he indeed ate it. "See, I eat them, so there's more food for you three. If I ate what you did, I would eat everything. Nothing would be left. That's not fair now is it?"

"Whoa… I want to do that too!" whispered Hunter.

"No, you don't," said their father. "Come on, we got me fed, now it's time to get you fed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The triplets devoured every scrap of food that hit the table. Hunter went on to tell his father about the day he had and the moment mom stepped in to scare the crap out of the other mothers who refused to discipline their children. "Everything glowed, then it floated… then mom put everything back!"

Pac noticed a surprise look on his father's face. "Really? Your mother?" he said in an interesting tone.

"I didn't do anything too brash" she said and took a bite of dinner. "But I am not going to let my children be picked on like that either."

"Next time, I'll go!"

"I think mom is way scarier," said Alley. "Normally the other moms aren't too startled when they get confronted by one of the fathers. Also dad, they know who you are. I think you lost that scary factor."

"Ouch," muttered Hunter.

"No, I get it, and it's true too. Your mother can be terrifying"

"HEY!"

The kids snickered. Pac then remembered. "Zenko's birthday is coming up!" he said. "I want to get her something, but I don't know what yet. Also I need more money…"

"You are not bounty hunting again," his mother warned.

"But mom! That was easy money!" protested Hunter. "What if we went after a C class villain?"

"You're father or myself will go with you if that's the case, but I don't want you kids bounty hunting alone!"

There was a look on their father's face, he appeared to just remember something. "How about tonight, Pac and I go on a hunt. I'll take Hunter next time after and then Alley. Sounds good?"

"YES!" the kids cheered.

"Not too late, remember they got home school tomorrow. And I am taking them to the Heroes Association for a field trip."

"Really? They will let us bring the kids? Ooo, I'm going too, this is going to be fun!"

"So dad, when do we go? What are we hunting?" asked Pac.

Garou stood from the table. "Get your training cloths on, we go at sunset." Pac bolted from the table and rushed to his room. Quickly he changed into the black training clothing and rushed right out. His father was rather surprised. "It's only 5:30, we still have at least another hour."

"Then let's train!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He's good, really good.

Garou and Pac were outside for an hour and a half, training on his form, technique and stances. Pac mastered all of them, but Garou was curious about one thing. Does Pac have his genius combat skills? As Pac finished perfecting the fists of flowing water technique, Garou knew it was time to see if Pac has his abilities. "Okay, we are going to try something new, this is no longer challenging for you." He announced.

Pac's eyes widened, his smile grew but stood at the ready. Garou then took his stance. "I am only going to show you this once, let's see if you can do it after one view. Ready?"

His son nodded and watched with great intent. Garou then displayed the whirlwind iron cutting fist. The strike destroyed a nearby tree! After he displayed it, he turned to Pac, his son's eyes widened with amazement. "Wow…" he whispered.

"Now, you try it."

Pac shook a little, nervous to the idea of attempting to do a technique he only seen once. Garou knew how he felt, after all his son was just like him. Pac closed his eyes and focused. Garou watched as his son nearly perfected his stance, the movements were only slightly off, but the strike was perfect. The blow merely slashed a tree. It didn't pack as much power as Garou's, but still, his son could almost do it! His eyes opened again, Garou looked down and gave a nod. "Not bad, you are a little sloppy on the stance and the movement. But the strike was what I expected." He said.

Pac appeared disappointed in himself. "I failed, didn't I?"

Garou thought it over. "You didn't," he said. "You would have failed, if you didn't try. You succeeded in facing something that scared you and confronted it with all your strength. That is a victory"

Pac felt a little better, however, he still felt he could have done so much more. The sun set for the day, Garou smiled. "It's time to hunt."

He took his son on to his back, with one powerful leap he was airborne. Pac held tightly as his father flew over the other cities. "What are we hunting?"

"It's a surprise!" Garou said.

Garou knew tonight would be a bit of a challenge for his son, but he also knew his son would be up for it. Pac learns fast, just like him. Garou came to land in City L, deep in a forest away from the city. He was confused. "Dad, what's here?" he asked.

Garou listened to the forest, the slightest sound could be heard, and what doesn't belong made itself known. "Do you hear it? What belongs in a forest?" he asked Pac.

His son was confused but he followed his lead, closing his eyes he listened to the world around him. Then, his focus shifted to the left. "There!" he whispered.

Garou smiled, that's where he heard it too. "Now, we know where it is, but we don't know what it is. What's the next move?"

Pac whispered. "Stay silent, sneak up and see what it is."

"Good, you lead the way."

Pac nodded as he walked gingerly through the forest, avoiding any large sounds and stepping on sticks. They walked a little ways until they found it, there sat a monster lurking in the woods. It was ripping trees out and devouring them. It surprised Pac to say the least, there was a bounty on a monster!

Leaning down, Garou used his third eye to speak with Pac. ' _Now that we see it, what do you notice?_ '

His son stared at it for a moment longer. ' _It's stationary. It won't move until it has eaten everything in the area that's within reach. It is probably large, too big to knock down or to possibly take head on_.'

' _ah, nothing is ever too big, not in our family'_ said Garou. ' _I want you to sneak behind it, I will confront it and use the technique I taught you before we left home_.'

 _'_ _But, I didn't perfect it!'_

 _'_ _no, but this will be excellent practice. Get ready'_

Garou jumped up into the trees and made his way over to the monster. He was overhead when the thing reached for the very tree he was in! Quickly, he abandoned the tree only to land mere feet before the monster. It perplexed Garou to say the least. The thing appeared to be a giant demonic beaver! "I don't think you have been living here for a while, have you?" he said aloud.

The demon beaver growled. "I use to be a lumberjack! Found these fancy truffles by a tree, turned me into this! Now, I can't stop eating the trees!" Garou turned and saw how much this thing had devoured the forest. There was a massive opening before him, almost worthy of one of Saitama's punches!

"Yeah, well, I am here to put a stop to it. Hate to say it, since it's nothing personal."

The beaver demon stood, the thing was massive, could be a level dragon threat if it went into the city. Thankfully, it was in the forest. "You? A small fry like you is going to stop me!"

"Well, not just me."

CRACK!

The demon beaver was stuck from behind. Its eyes rolled back and hit the ground unconscious. Standing behind him was Pac, flawless stance and all! Garou smiled and nodded his approval. "Perfect!" he said.

The strike wasn't as powerful, if it had the same power as Garou's, the monster would have been torn to chunks. Despite it not being dead, Garou knew it would be easily taken care of. "Now, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take pictures. I'm going to eat it, but we need proof that it's dead."

Pac was a little disgusted. "You're going to eat that?" he said with great uncertainty.

Garou smiled. "That alligator one wasn't the least bit filling." He toss a phone to Pac who was reluctant to take the photos needed. Garou went one farther as he snapped the neck of the monster before consumption. Then, he began to devour the beast. But, to be certain they get their bounty and in case the pictures don't turn out, Garou stopped himself by the time he reached the tail of it. He bit it off and left it to the side. With a swift gulp, the monster was gone and he was finally full once more.

His burp echoed in the forest, scaring away the wildlife. Pac however snickered to it all. "That was gross dad, but that was an amazing burp!"

Garou smirked. "Let's go get you some money for Zenko's birthday!" Taking hold of the tail, Pac climbed up on to his shoulders. They took off to the closest city and found the place where the bounty was made. The heroes association branch was still open. Garou walked in with his son in hand. "That demon beaver is dead!" Pac called.

The room froze to the sight of the two of them, there were unsettled and nervous looks as Garou made his way to the front desk. "We're here to cash out a bounty." Pac was quick to slap the demon tail on the desk.

The receptionist made a call, "Uh… the bounty in the woods that was placed today… it is being claimed." She said nervously.

After hanging up the phone she announced that the money would arrive shortly. Pac decided to have a seat as he waited, Garou waited at the desk. He leaned into it casually, but noticed the odd looks people were giving Pac. He turned to the receptionist and whispered. "Stop staring at my son."

She snapped out of her blank stare, Garou turned to everyone else who also staring to move along; even going as far as opening his third eye to do so. ' _Keep moving, all of you!_ ' he warned.

People began to move at a quicker pace. Pac decided to read the paper to pass the time.

It didn't take long for a man to come out with the bounty money, yet once they noticed Garou. He froze. "You?"

"Me" said Garou as he took the money from the man's hands. He counted it up and nodded his approval. With a sharp whistle he called his son back over. Pac came running as Garou counted up the cash and split the earnings. 20,000 yen.

Pac's eyes widened. "Really dad? But you killed it"

"You go it down, it's even, besides I get the bonus of eating it! Come on, let's go and show your mother." Garou left wit his son in hand, but, there was an odd sound. The secretary cleared her throat abruptly forcing the two of them to turn around.

"Uh… do you want the tail?" asked the secretary.

Garou smirked. "All yours." He boosted Pac on his shoulders once more and took off. But he was startled with what the demon beaver said. He became that way after eating something by a tree… could they be monster cells? If so, where are they coming from, who is making them?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day.

"Welcome to the Heroes Association! I am Sitch and today we will be showing you kids around!"

The triplets were in awe of the Association. There were heroes everywhere they turned, Hunter was amazed to see so many in one place. "Wow, what do heroes do when they are here? Mom and dad only come if you call them to a meeting," he asked.

Sitch smiled. "Heroes come here to train, to get promoted sometimes they are also here to be disciplined if they step out of the rules we set out for them. We also house the heroes and lock up monsters from near by cities."

"Monsters you say?" asked Garou. "Hm, all this time I could have been getting snacks here than going out and looking for them."

Sitch appeared rather unease. "Yes, well, some monsters we have contain information we need to stop other possible threats. The ones we house and nothing above wolf threat."

"Again, snacks," said Garou.

"Moving along…" Sitch led them down the halls towards a gym where some of the S Class work out. Pac paused and peered in. He saw Darkshine lifting a massive amount of weight, impossible for a normal human being to do, and yet, there he was doing it! "You want to go inside?" Sitch asked.

The three nodded. Walking into the gym, they saw other S class heroes as well. Tank Top Master with some of his best men were on the far left. Zombieman was in the distance, not really working out, but more observing than anything. Darkshine just finished his set when he saw the three watching him. "Ooo fan club? Hey kids!" he leaned down, but was stunned the moment he looked into their eyes. "Holy flapjacks." He muttered.

"Darkshine, this is Pac, Alley and Hunter. Kids, this is Darkshine, one of the strongest S Class heroes here!" explained Melee.

The kids waved. "You really are strong" said Alley. "But I think my mom is stronger."

A coy grin came over Darkshine. "Oh really? Care to prove that Brawler?"

Melee smirked. "I don't want to embarrass you."

"Do it, do it, do it!" jeered Garou.

"You are not helping!" Melee snapped back. But she shrugged her shoulders and agreed. Approaching the weight set, Melee stared at them. The things were massive, each side was as large as an industrial dump truck. Well over 2 tons, Melee approached the weights. With a shake of her arms and a small stretch, she grabbed on to them and lifted... with one arm. Much to the shock of Darkshine, she did ten reps before setting the weights down again.

Her children applauded. "Whoa, mom's super strong!"

She turned to the kids and explained. "I am only strong because of him," and nudged towards Darkshine. "I took his power once before, normally it wears off after an hour or so, but something happened made it permanent. I have not only his strength. But nearly all the S class heroes as well."

"Really? Cool!" said Pac.

"Shall we move on?" asked Sitch. "This way, I believe it is almost lunch time"

They made their way down the hall, when something caught Pac's attention. From the corner of his eyes he saw a metal machine staring at him. He turned and glared at it. "Why are you watching us?" he demanded.

This forced Garou to pause as well. "Metal Knight…" he muttered.

The robot stepped forward. "Greetings children. You are an observant one aren't you?"

Pac glared angrily at it. "I don't appreciate the way you look at us."

Melee paused, never has Pac been so cold to another like this before. But then again, she hasn't really encountered Metal Knight either. How can you trust someone who hides behind robots? "Metal Knight is one of our top ranked heroes, he helped build the association and City A after an alien attack. He's a brilliant mind" explained Sitch.

The children didn't care for him. "I rather go get lunch." Said Hunter.

"Me too," muttered Alley.

"Sitch, please take the children to get lunch. I would like to have a word with Metal Knight." Said Melee. He nodded and escorted the children away.

Melee turned and confronted the robot hero. "I don't appreciate that either" she warned.

"What do you mean?" said Metal Knight.

"I find it ironic out of all the days you actually show up here, is the day I bring my children. I know what you have been saying around here, I know you are up to something. The thing is, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you!"

Metal Knight paused. "Is that it? You believe I am out to harm your children?" he said. "Quite the contrary, I think they will be of great use to us…"

"Say one more word… and I rip you from here to your motherboard!" warned Garou. He made his point by reached towards the chest plate of Metal Knight. "You blew your own little cover, saying our kids could be of use… no… no one 'uses' our children!"

"I see, this is how you see it then? Very well, I will move on. It was nice to finally meet you two. I heard so much about you…" Metal Knight turned and walked off. Melee on the other hand, sneered.

"He scanned us… scanned you and was about to do initial scans of the children… he's looking for something." She said.

Garou nodded. "I should have torn him apart"

"No, you were wise to hold back. Had you done so, he would know to up his armor. Let's keep him guessing for now."

Melee and Garou made their way to the cafeteria. There they found the triplets, and yet a crowd was gathering. The kids were all sitting at a table with Pig God… they were trying to beat him at an eating contest!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So much for a field trip," sighed Melee.

For the rest of the day, she and Garou had to carry the kids around. Despite their best efforts there was no way they would have won against Pig God.

When they entered the cafeteria and saw the kids devouring everything they could, Pig God even paused for a moment from his meal and said. "Not bad, but you won't win" and went back to eating.

It would be ten minutes later when the Triplets had their fill. Pig God was still going strong and even went for dessert. They passed out on the table, Hunter was the last to fall, not before saying. "You win…" and then falling asleep at the drop of a hat. Melee rolled her eyes as she gathered up Pack and Alley. Garou took Hunter. There was a small smile on Pig God's face. "Defiantly your kids." He said. "Stubborn as ever, and out to prove a point."

"They did do well, I got to admit, after all, that is a special high calorie lunch the association makes for you," said Melee.

Pig God didn't answer her as he went back to eating. For the rest of the day, Melee and Garou carried the kids but also spoke about a situation. Garou told Sitch about the monster he recently encountered, claiming it ate a truffle by a tree, turning him into the beast of the forest. "I don't think it was a damn truffle. But a monster cell."

Sitch was surprised. "Do you know for sure?"

Garou shook his head. "How else would someone go from human to monster like that? I think we are dealing with monster cells, who or what is making them I don't know, but it should be found out sooner than later."

"Thank you for keeping a close eye on this. If you learn of anything else, please let me know."

Garou nodded. "The last thing I need is for people to be turning into monster. Granted, more to eat, but the quality is never as good."

Sitch coughed awkwardly. "Okay, well, I do believe the tour is done for the day…" he looked at the children, a small smile came over his face. "I can't believe how fast they grew… and how much they look like you!" he said to Garou.

"Oh sure, they all look like him." Muttered Melee.

"They got your stubbornness"

Melee rolled her eyes. "We're both stubborn remember? You more than me!"

Sitch rolled his eyes. "Now I see why you two are together…"

Before Sitch left, Melee had a request. "I want some weapons. Mainly the same sword as either Atomic or Flash and Metal Bat's bat." She said.

This surprised Sitch and Garou as well. "You want weapons?" said Garou.

"Hey, I got their talents, might as well use them!"

Sitch announced he would do what he could, for now. It was best to get the kids home and into bed. Just as he said that, Sitch's eyes widened as Garou's serpents uncoiled from his core. They wrapped around the children before bringing them back in to his sides. He patted his sides to be certain the kids were tucked in before announcing he was ready to leave. Melee said her good byes as they walked out together.

Sitch on the other hand took a deep breath. "I am never going to unsee that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day came and went, Melee was a little concerned since the children slept all day yesterday after their lunch with Pig God. Garou wasn't too concerned about it and insisted that they were probably over stimulated. Melee however, wasn't convinced that was the case. "What if they are getting ready for a growth spurt?" she said.

Garou wasn't concerned. "So what if they are? Melee, are you worried about THAT again?"

"Not worried, just... I don't know." Melee sat at the table, but kept looking to the three bedrooms. "We still don't know the full extent of this, right now the kids are getting off lucky. What if something triggers?" she said. "They are going through hell right now as kid, I don't want them to endure this as they grow!"

Garou sneered. "I know that bothers you, it enrages me!" he leaned against the counter top, his tail flick every which way as if he were swatting something or someone near by. "I had the same issue at the association after taking Pac hunting. People don't know well enough to leave him alone, they still look at me like I'm the threat. This whole M Class Dragon thing is nothing more than sugar coating on the shit they want to have people swallow."

She nodded in agreement. "It's better than nothing I suppose." But sighed. "I just wish people would be more opened minded and more accepting. The children of the cities are especially cruel, despite the fact that our kids are stronger than they are."

"They are strong… so what?" said Garou. "It's the whole reason why kids go after them. They KNOW they are strong, and want to test them. Some like to push a little them to see how far they would go. If a fight breaks out, you know the first one they will blame… our kids! Because I'm their father, you're their mother and children of heroes should 'know better'" he muttered. His arms crossed but he gave a defiant hiss to it all. "Makes me sick!"

"Thank goodness Zenko knew Pac was a good kid."

Garou smirked. "Metal Bat probably had something to do with it too, I heard he has been defending Pac as well in public. I respect him for it."

"So do I… oh… Zenko's birthday is tomorrow isn't it? Pac has to get her gift."

No sooner did Melee mention it, did Pac wake. He burst out of his bedroom panicked to say the least. "Zenko's birthday is tomorrow!" he said.

Melee smirked. "Get dressed and we will go to the store."

Pac was fast as he rushed into his room and came out dressed for the day. Melee took him to the closest mall, but her son was confused and troubled. "What do girls like?" he said the moment they entered. "She likes piano and flowers, but I want to do something different… I never really asked her what kind of things she enjoyed."

That was a problem. Every girl is different, and every girl has a specific thing they do enjoy the most. Melee tried to think of something, until she heard a familiar voice.

"I though you were going to get my birthday present today!"

"Not with you here! Where's the surprise in that!?"

"And faith smiles upon you," Melee whispered. Pac already took notice. Zenko was at the mall along with Metal Bat. "Go on, but don't ask directly."

Pac smiled as he rushed up to Zenko and Metal Bat. They struck up a conversation when Bad turned and saw Melee in the distance. He brought the kids over and said. "Oh, I'm not the only one here today huh?"

"You could say that. You know, I think I will hang out with these two for the time being. Bad, do you have something else to do?"

He took the hint, with a smile and a nod, he excused himself and ran the other way. Zenko rolled her eyes. "He doesn't hide what he gets me very well. Usually if it is something I would really like, he gets it." She explained.

"Well, since we're here. Let's take in the mall, perhaps something else can catch you eye in the mean time" said Melee.

Zenko smiled as she took Pac by the hand. "Wanna see my favorite store?"

He blushed and nodded. With that, Zenko began to drag Pac around the mall. They would stop and boutiques, toy stores and clothing shops. But there was some thing that caught her eye the most. It was a small specialty store, there was a figure in the window of a crystal dragon. She admired it and had always loved how it looked. "See, it has red eyes, just like you!" she said.

Pac blushed. He looked at the price tag of it, and was stunned. 30,000 yen! He knew he didn't have enough for it and he wanted to get that for her so badly. He made a brief glimpse to Melee, who only gave a nod back to him. She would help him get the crystal dragon.

They were quick to move along, Zenko dragging him all the way when suddenly a commotion came about in the mall. People were running away in panic. Something was going on! Melee saw through the crowds as a monster was rampaging within the mall, a four armed monster man was grabbing people and throwing them about like rag dolls. Pac was quick to grab Zenko. "We need to go." He said.

She agreed and ran along with the crowd. Melee however, went on ahead to take out the monster. She made her way through the crowd until she saw Metal Bat holding it off. With three quick strikes he took it down. One crack over the head ended it as quickly as it started. "You get all the fun," said Melee.

Bat smirked, but the smile vanished. "Where's Zenko and Pac?"

"They went with the crowd, Pac made certain she didn't see what went on. They couldn't have gotten too far."

They made their way up through the mall, they found the place relatively empty for the most part, but the kids were nowhere to be found! "PAC!" called Melee.

"Over here!"

She found them in a small hollow of the mall; Zenko huddled down as Pac braced his body over top of her. "Is it over?"

She smiled. "It's over."

With care, he took himself off the wall and helped Zenko up off the ground. "Why didn't you two go outside with everyone else?" Bad questioned.

"There were monsters out there too!"

Melee and Bat turned and found the city was rampaging with them! "What is going on?" Melee asked.

"I don't know… don't really care either!" Bad was ready to go in, but froze when Zenko grabbed his pant leg. "Not in front of me! Remember?!" she demanded.

"Mom, can Zenko come to our house?"

Melee was surprised. "Bad, are you okay with this? I can watch her if you want."

Bad turned to Melee and then Pac, he gave but a nod. "I'm trusting you… both of you" he said and turned to Pac. "Take care of my sister."

Melee picked the kids up into her arms and ran them home. When she arrived Hunter and Alley were watching TV. "Mom! Dad already left, oh… hi Zenko!" said Alley.

Melee knew she couldn't have the news on with Zenko in the room. She changed the channel. Strange thing was that the monster she saw in the streets were not demon or dragon level threats, some were barely above Tiger, but why are they all attacking at once? What are they after?

"Mom?" said Hunter.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Mom, why are you so concerned? Dad even said these things aren't that big of a deal."

Melee sighed. "I'm concerned since there are so many at once, this isn't normal not even for a monster attack. They are all coming out at the same time, it doesn't make sense."

It would be two hours before the news reported the end of the attacks. Some of the monsters were taken out but most still escaped. Garou returned a short time later with Bad in tow. "Whoa, that was a lot!" said Bad.

"This is not settling with me. Not at all, they came out of nowhere," muttered Garou.

"Should we be concerned?" she asked.

Garou nodded. "Something or someone is making monster cells, they just went into mass production."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With the threat cleared, Melee thought it would be best to take the kids to the park to blow off some steam. It was strange though, even after an attack and a clean up, the city goes back to normal. But, this time it didn't. When they reached the park they found it completely empty. "Whoa, ghost town!" said Hunter.

"I finally get a swing!" said Alley.

The kids went in fearlessly to play, however, the sight was not sitting well with Melee, not the least bit. Zenko and Pac went off to play on the monkey bars, Melee was about to sit down when she saw them. Parents were approaching her rather brashly. "How dare you!" one mother proclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you bring your children here when ours are missing!"

Melee froze. "Your kids are gone? What happened?"

The mother's arms crossed. "Oh, I think you know. You warned us before to control our children or something will happen. I didn't think you would go this far!"

"Hold on, just a moment. You think I took your children?" she demanded. "I've been with my eldest son most of the day, when the monsters attacked I went home to tend to my kids and Metal Bat's sister. What the hell give you the right to accuse me of taking your children!"

"You are a monster after all," one of the fathers said.

Melee was furious. Her body began to glow green as she glared at the parents. "Don't you dare accuse me of a horrible crime!"

However, her glow wasn't startling them. "You took our children, maybe someone should take yours!"

Some of the fathers turned and were starting to make their way towards Alley and Hunter on the swings. Melee was quick to hold them in place using Tatsumaki's power. "You will not go near them. Not one of you. Now, if your children are missing, I will help you. But don't you DARE threaten my family!"

She pushed the adults back and out of the playground. By then, they knew she was serious. "Now, tell me what happened."

The women lost their anger, they began to weep as they explained when the monsters all came out, and they were grabbing children only children. "We couldn't stop them, all the heroes were busy at the time but there were so many of them too!" said one.

"They just grabbed them and left as quickly as they came." Cried a father.

"We… we couldn't stop them."

Melee felt for them, however she was still angry for the way they acted just moments ago. "Have you called the heroes association?"

"The lines are flooded right now. We can't get through. It happened not just here but all the cities!"

This was serious. Melee turned to the kids who continued to play without a care in the world. She made a call. "Bad, favor to ask. Are you busy?"

"No, what's up?"

"Can you come to the park and watch the kids, we got a situation on our hands, I think Garou and I need to do some hunting."

"Is this about the missing Kids? Yeah, we just got the call from the Association. I am on my way. Garou is too, he will pick you up, and I got the kids."

"Thanks, see you soon."

The moment she hung up the phone did Bat arrived, he was dropped out of the sky as Garou landed a short distance away. "Kids!" Garou called. "Your mother and I are going hunting, be good for Metal Bat!"

"How good?" called Hunter.

Garou smirked. "Enough that he doesn't have to have me discipline you!" Hunter gulped his pride but promised to behave. Melee gave but a nod, She took off as Garou followed. There has to be a pattern.

' _What's the plan?_ ' Garou asked her telepathically.

' _We go and see where most of the attacks too place, look for a pattern and see how these things coordinated an attack. Perhaps we can find a trail'_

' _Good call, where to first_?'

' _The mall I took Pac to._ '


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pac watched as Metal Bat send the parents away; he still got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "You okay?" asked Zenko.

He shook his head. "Something's wrong… someone is watching us." He said.

Zenko was concerned. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

His head nodded. Pac could sense when someone was staring at him from afar, it would creep down his spine like a cold ice cube. This sensation only grew, he got off the monkey bars and encouraged her to do so as well. He turned to Hunter and Alley and gave but a nudge for them to move. Hunter paused as he turned to look behind him. He felt it too!

"RUN!" Pac called.

The four ran towards Metal Bat, yet just as they did, a noxious gas filled the playground. Pac couldn't move, he fell to his knees just as Metal Bat succumbs to the fumes. All Pac could remember was Zenko falling to her knees as a monster came out of the mist…

#

He woke slowly, his head pounding, but he was still alive. His hands were chained behind his back. Pac wasn't alone. To his right was Zenko, on his left Alley and Hunter who were also coming too. "Pac… what happened, where are we?" asked Hunter.

"I don't know… but… we're not alone." All around them were other children, chained to the walls crying for their parents. It was strange though, despite the containment, they children were all seated and there was a table before them. Pac however paused when he heard something coming. Monsters began to fill into the room and they carried these pulsing sacs.

"This should be a good start to our legions. What hero will kill a child turned into a monster?" said one.

Zenko gasped. "It's him, that jellyfish monster that tried to kidnap me before!" she whispered.

Pac glared at it, but he wasn't the only monster there. One stuck out in his mind, it had a dull red body with thick plated skin, on its head appeared to have been horns but they were broken off. He carried two large bags of the pulsing sacs. "I think this is a waste, what if their genetics aren't good enough?"

"We aren't looking at genetics Choze, we are merely looking at numbers!" said Sludge jellyfish.

Pac began to try and work his way out of the chains, but he knew if he tried too hard, he would make a sound, alerting the monsters. Still he had to try. He nearly got his right hand free when one of them came over. "Look at this one, he has potential…" Choze leaned down and tried to get a good look at Pac, but Pac refused to look at him. "Come now boy, let me get a good glimpse of your face. I know good genes when I see them!"

He felt the monster grab hold of his face and force his head upward. It angered him so much his eyes opened. "LET GO!" he roared.

Choze was startled. "I don't think this one needs any cells. Look at him!"

Pac was embarrassed as other monsters came over to investigate. He refused to open his eyes any farther, Hunter and Alley also kept their closes. "Oh… I know that face. That's Garou's sneer… wait… Garou reproduced?"

"This… Garou… the hero hunter you called him…" said Choze

"Indeed, we tried to recruit him many times before. He was a fool to keep refusing us! But how interesting. We all know he is not longer human anymore, and yet, he found someone to spawn with…" said Sludge Jellyfish.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Zenko.

Sludge Jellyfish turned and snickered. "Ah, Metal Bat's sister. I have waited for this moment…" Pac's eye shot open as Zenko began to scream. Sludge Jellyfish lifted her up and presented her with a monster cell. "You are going to be a good girl and eat this all up!"

"NO" she protested.

"You don't have a choice…"

"She said NO!" shouted Pac. "Let her go! Let everyone go!" he demanded.

"Ah, defiant as ever… just like his father. Curious still, I would like to see what would happen if the son of Garou ate one of these cells…"

Pac felt his stomach drop as the monster cell that was destined for Zenko was placed in front of him. "Eat it boy, and I'll let the girl go. If your brother and sister eat one, I will let the other children go." Said Sludge.

Alley and Hunter opened their eyes as the pulsing monster cell was placed before them. "Pac…"

"He's lying." He said defiantly. "If we eat it and become monsters, we won't control ourselves, we will rampage and harm everyone in the room. If we eat it and control ourselves they still have hostages. If they let everyone go, how will they find their way out? No matter what we do, if we eat it or not, it's a trap!"

Sludge snickered. "What a smart little one you are, either way, you won't leave until that is consumed, or do you want her to eat yours?"

"NO!" Pac roared. "You won't make her do anything… I won't let you! I WON'T LET YOU!" He cried out in pain as he felt the middle of his head split open. A third eye appeared, with that Pac made every monster in the room freeze in place.

"I can't move! Sludge, what is he doing?"

"I don't know, I can't move either!"

Alley summoned her strength, with a battle cry she tore the chains on her wrist off. Hunter felt himself grow stronger and followed suit. "Get everyone out of their chains, follow the largest path there is and RUN!" Pac called.

But he was feeling weak, he couldn't hold off much longer. His head pulsed with pain, his body was draining of energy. "Nice attempt child, too bad for you, you are not as strong as your father…"

Pac refused to give up. He kept enduring through the pain and torment. He felt himself grow stronger and tore the chains off his own wrist. He took Zenko out of Sludge's arm and freed her as well. "Zenko… lead everyone out."

"But you…"

"GO!" he said. She was reluctant but nodded. Hunter and Alley freed the children just as they too felt the weakness come over him. Pac held off just long enough to see the last child run out and into the tunnel. Alley suddenly grew weak fainted from the strain she put on herself. Hunter fell to his knees trying to keep himself awake and help Pac. But it was too much for him too.

His connection broke. Falling to his knees, sweat beaded down his face. Pac's eyes kept cutting in and out of focus as the monsters began to move again. "Children are easily caught, I'll go round them up again. Choze, make sure he eats a monster cell. This one has great potential!" said Sludge.

Pac felt himself get lifted off the ground, he barely saw Choze's face, but he felt the monster cell get pushed into his mouth…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Melee walked about outside of the mall, there was so much damage, she couldn't tell if one crater was a possible tunnel or if it were just street damage. Yet as she began to investigate she felt something. A horrible sensation filled her. A chill went through her. Garou began to feel very uneasy. "Something's happened…" Melee whispered.

Garou began to swell in anger. "Someone has my children!"

"Metal Bat…"

Melee's phone rang. Zombieman gave her the news. They found Metal Bat passed out in the park, the children weren't there either. The dread only filled her as she told Garou the news.

Garou paused. "Someone must have taken him out, if he were in trouble, he would have called us…" Suddenly there was a strange sensation that came over Garou. The serpents that coiled around him began to unravel. They peered out every which way until they all turned and focused on one direction. "Follow me."

Melee blindly followed Garou as his body was pulled towards an old train station. It had long since been abandoned and yet there was no damage or any sign it had been used recently. Yet Garou was compelled to go. They rushed down the old tunnels only to find new and recently made tunnels. From there, Garou felt himself pulled every which way. "I need to find my children… which way do we go?" he muttered to himself. He calmed down just enough to regain his focus, then he felt the tug once more.

Melee kept close by to him, but wondered. "Was this what they wanted? They wanted to use the children as monster foot soldiers?" she asked.

The question upset Garou. "They figured the heroes association won't fight back against children turned into monsters, the perfect weapon in their mind. Not to mention, you take out a whole generation of humans at the same time, two birds one stone method."

"I am going to rip these bastards apart!" Growled Melee.

"I am going to enjoy devouring them!"

"This way! Quickly!" Both paused at the voice of Zenko. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her, followed by the missing children. When she saw Garou and Melee she begged them to go on ahead. "Pac, Alley and Hunter are still back there! They made sure we had time to escape, please, go help them!"

Garou flew on ahead. Melee knew she had to get the kids out first. "Follow me, stay close!" she said. Taking out her phone, she made a call. "Tatsumaki, if you aren't busy I got some missing kids that need to be picked up."

#

He couldn't fly fast enough, every twist and turn, Garou could feel them. He was getting closer to the children. But then, there was someone who caught his eye. Sludge Jellyfish was slinking by, at the same time a small legion of monsters followed. "Take the short cut, cut the kids off and bring them back here. We will force feed them if we have to!"

Garou wanted to destroy him more than anything, but his children take priority. Besides, those monsters will have to deal with Melee should they catch up to them. No, he has to get to his sons and daughter. Faster he flew until he heard the voice. "Such vigor, such power for one so small. It's impressive, now, Let's see if you will become even stronger…"

Garou rushed him, he saw Pac in the arm of the monster Choze. Without hesitation he tackled him down, while catching Pac with his tail. Quickly, Garou checked his son. He was out like a light, but he saw the monster cell near by, there was a bite taken out of it. "No…" he whispered. Turning Pac over, he gave a quick slap between his shoulders, his mouth opened and dropped the monster cell he bit off. Garou sighed with relief. Quickly he enveloped his son into his left side, just as Choze regained himself.

The monster itself was stunned. "I have only heard rumors of you…" he said.

Garou sneered. "Never heard of you. Just so you know, I am going to kill you!"

Choze smirked. "Really? How? I am an expert martial artist, I know of your skills Garou, and I possess superior genetics than you!"

As he talked, Garou's tail gathered Alley and Hunter. He was quick to envelop them as well into his body, the sight startled Choze. "You… you will absorb your own children!"

"No, Protect them from the likes of you!" Garou stood defiantly, before flipping off Choze. "Show me what you got!"

Choze smirked as he displayed his speed. He moved fast, but not nearly fast enough. There were many false swipes made at Garou, none made him flinch let alone react. Choze paused realizing Garou wasn't the least bit intimidated. In an attempt to make Garou flinch, Choze moved in a little too close. Garou instead struck him once at the side of his head! It wasn't a strong punch, just enough for Choze to realize Garou was not playing around! He stumbled for a little bit before regaining his footing. "You knew I wasn't going to hit you. You don't attack at the first sign of a strike? How could you have hit me! I was moving too fast to be seen!"

Garou smirked. "You and I have different perspectives as to what fast is. As for your strikes, I wouldn't have felt it anyway."

Enraged, Choze summoned his power, an energy ball began to form at the top of his head, with every ounce of strength he aimed it at Garou. "I am going to kill you! To hell with those little bastards of yours! I will destroy the four of you with one blow!" The power ball began to grow larger and larger. Garou stood, not the least bit impressed by it as it was thrown right at him. The blast alone causes the tunnel to cave in and collapse. When the dust settled, Choze smirked. "He couldn't avoid that"

"But I did."

The startled monster found Garou standing behind him, Garou smirked as he looked about, there was nowhere for Choze to run or hide. He collapsed all the tunnels, making escape impossible. His smile only grew. "You gave me something to look forward to now… I've always wanted to have that kind of fire power!"

Choze roared out defiantly. He came rushing towards Garou, and attempted to strike the areas he knew held the children. His punches did nothing since he couldn't land the blow. They were easily deflected, Garou got a single shot in, right to the chest of Choze. He bashed into the wall. Choze's skin was tough like plated armor, yet not too difficult to strike… let alone consume. Garou stalked him slowly, growling along the way since Choze attempted to harm his family.

Tearing him out of the wall by grabbing his neck. Garou held him up. "I am going to enjoy this…" His mouth opened as Choze screamed as he began to vanish down Garou's throat…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The monsters followed the path the children too, much to their surprise though, the children appeared to have found their way out. "How did they know about the old train tunnel?" Sludge Jellyfish asked aloud.

"Doesn't matter, there will still be plenty to grab, they can't all disperse that quickly!" said the lizard monster.

Something didn't seem right about this, Sludge knew it too. But pressed on. They had over 100 children held captive that would have been more than enough for a small army to take over a few cities. He was so close. He couldn't stop now.

The monsters took the abandoned train station back up to the surface. Yet the moment they arrived, Melee was waiting for them.

"Oh, one, just one hero? What a shame…" said a lizard like monster.

Melee however wasn't scared. She stood rather oddly, merely staring at the small legion of monsters before her. With a crack of her knuckles she continued to glare right at them. "I am going to rip you all apart." She said slowly and calmly. "Then, I will feed you to my mate. And I will be certain he devours every scrap of your poor excuses of living flesh! Then, I will be sure that all who are involved in your little scheme are killed in the greatest of agony I can think of… I won't give them the satisfaction of death… I'll let Garou eat them alive!"

Her words were so startling; the monsters themselves were getting worried. She was too calm, too collected and began to walk towards them without any weapon in hand. "Is she insane?"

"She must be!"

"Who is that anyway?"

Melee smirked, then unleashed her battle cry.

"BBBBBRRRRAAAAWWWWLLLLLL!" she roared.

Her voice echoed in the city, some windows even shattered! As quickly as she appeared, Melee vanished before the eyes of the monsters.

"Where did she…" one monster lost its head.

Another found its left arm missing and right leg. She tore them apart limb by limb without them seeing where she was coming from! In mere minutes, she tore the legions to bits. The monsters remained alive but suffered. All where in pain except for Sludge Jellyfish. "What are you going to do to me? I can take a hit easily!" he taunted.

Melee turned to the mall and where all the windows had been broken, with a smile on her face she said. "You can take a hit, certainly… but how well can you come back together after being sliced?"

The creature's eyes widened as the shards of glass came flying at him. Melee twisted and turned the shards cutting into the monster until it was nothing more than diced meat! Still, she wasn't satisfied with her work. But that soon changed when the street up ahead just burst open.

Garou came flying out and landed with a powerful thud on the pavement. He saw the torn up monsters. "Ah… I see you decided to cut up my meals."

"Merely made them into bite size chunks." She said. "But they are all yours!"

He wasted little time. Garou devoured the legions but kept one alive. Sludge Jellyfish could pull himself back together again, he was nearly whole by the time Garou finished with the others. Just as he was about to slink away, Garou's tail snagged him. "Not so fast…" teased Garou. "You have some questions to answer!"

"Please, don't eat me! I beg of you! Don't eat me!"

"Depends, tell us what we want to know!" snapped Melee. "Where did you get the monster cells!"

Sludge trembled. "We found them, in city X. Next to a large mass of monster parts, it was producing the cells at a rapid pace. Somehow, they managed to slip up to the surface world and turned people into monsters!"

"Where is it located!" demanded Garou.

"It's moved!" Sludge proclaimed. "We went to get more cell if our plan worked this time around, but it was gone, I swear!"

Melee sneered at the monster. Garou's tail released it. "If I ever find you anywhere near my child or any one else's, one tentacle out of place… I will devour you!" warned Garou.

Sludge nodded and slipped into the sewers. When it was gone, Melee was rather surprised. "No? Not your type to eat?"

"He slips in and out of the sewers. I am not eating it if it does that often!"

Melee then became serious. "The kids…"

Garou patted his sides. "Right here. They are exhausted. I don't quite know what they did down there, but it bided everyone enough time to get out. Where are the kids we saw coming out?"

"Tatsumaki picked them up and took them back to their parents. We better check on Metal Bat and Zenko."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Metal Bat's head was throbbing. He couldn't quite see straight at first, but then he remembered the park, Zenko and the others! "Zenko!" he snapped out of bed, only to feel a small hand brace his.

"I'm okay."

He flopped back down on the bed with relief. But then remembered Pac and the others. However he saw Melee and Garou in the hospital room. "You okay, Bad?" Melee asked.

He shook his head no. "I couldn't… I didn't… I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," said Melee. "The gas the monster expelled with powerful, actually, it's fortunate that you survived. That stench lingered, if the others didn't find you, you would have suffocated!"

Bad however wasn't thrilled with the notion. "You trusted me." He explained. "I let you down."

"We didn't know what the monsters wanted with the kids. They were rebuilding an army using them. They figured the association won't fight children who were turned," said Garou. Then he turned to Zenko. "Do you know what happened underground before you escaped?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Pac was trying to get the monsters to stop trying to feed me this squishy thing, then in the middle of his forehead, he formed an eye…"

Garou froze to the news, as did Melee. "What happened?" she asked.

Zenko explained that Pac made the monsters freeze in place. Hunter and Alley suddenly got really strong, they were able to break the chains and free the others as Pac held the monsters in place. Pac was having trouble holding on to the hold, he told me to run and lead the others out."

"That's all you can remember?" Melee asked gently.

"It was all I saw." She explained. "Is Pac okay? He looked to be in pain when I last saw him."

"He's resting right now. I'll be sure he get well again," said Garou. But there was a look of concern over his face.

"Hey… Your kids are something, you know that right?" said Bad. "Tough, smart and resourceful. Just like their parents."

Melee smiled. "Well, we are going to head off. Take it easy Bad. Zenko, keep a good eye on him for us okay?"

Zenko smiled and nodded. "When Pac feels better, tell him we will have my birthday party another time. I want him there and won't have it unless he's well!"

Melee nodded as she left with Garou. Bad however appeared concerned. Garou never looks worried, but what he just learned, that startled him. "Bad, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Zenko… at least… I don't think so…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He wouldn't let them go. He refused to. Garou knew his children were weakened from what they endured. No doubt being so young, they were forced and pushed to their limit, they summoned great strength and power out of desperation. He knows the strain that does to one's body… and what it will force that body to do. Garou was silent after they got home from visiting Metal Bat in the hospital. He instead went to the room and rested.

His hand kept caressing his sides as he felt each of his children moving about under his skin. "I should have done more." He whispered to them. "I should have protected you better, I should have let your mother go on ahead and I should have stayed with you. I am so sorry… I let you down."

His concern was mainly for Pac. Alley and Hunter summoned strength, which is easily possessed by their mother's power. Pac however, tapped into his monster side and capabilities. He knows Pac's greatest fear is becoming and turning into him. Garou never said it aloud, but it was his greatest fear too. He wouldn't wish his life upon anyone else, not even his own children. Despite all the power he has obtained, gained and controlled, his life has never been the same since his second transformation.

Garou sighed aloud, wondering what he could do more to protect his children from becoming something like him. Or was it too late to stop the change? For now, he will keep them safe and contained until they are fully recovered.

He still needed to talk this out, but he didn't want to pull Melee into it. Instead, he rose out of bed and announced he was going for a walk. She only nodded. There was one agreement Garou made with Bang ever since he moved into Bang's old hide away. He would not to go to the dojo whenever he was teaching a class. Garou knows his appearance brings about great fear to the students. Yet, he was desperate.

He went to the dojo and walked in, just as the class was in the middle of their lesson. Every head turned and stared at him lingering by the doorway, fear came over their eyes, yet the first to confront him had to be Charanko. "Oh no, not again! FISTS OF FLOWING…"

Before he could even strike. Garou already knocked Charanko off his feet, he had him by the scruff of his uniform, Charanko's head was mere millimeters from the ground. "How is it possible for you to suck as much as you did before I even left this place?" Garou asked. He pulled Charanko back up on to his feet and pushed him off to the side.

"BIG BROTHER!"

The voice brought a brief smile to Garou as he saw Tareo push his way to the front to greet him. Garou ruffled his hair a little. "Hey Brat,"

"Garou…" came the voice of Bang. "Why are you here?"

There was a reluctance to speak, Garou tried to but couldn't get the words out. Instead, he fell silent and turned away. Bang, however got the message. "Everyone, we have worked hard today, let's call it a day!" the class was dismissed, much to Garou's surprised. Bang however said nothing more, he just waved him farther into the dojo.

Bang set up some mats and offered him a seat. As he waited for Bang to return, he tried to think of what he wanted to say, how to say it. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the cup of green tea placed in front of him. "Thanks." He muttered and took a small sip.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Bang. "You know, I don't think you have brought the children by the dojo!"

"I have them here right now."

He looked about but didn't see them, that was until Garou's body began to contort oddly.

Bang was stunned silence as Garou's right side uncoiled. He revealed his son Pac clenched on to his side, bracing himself against Garou's body. Then, the serpents recoiled around him once more, hiding Pac from sight. "Oh…" was all Bang could say.

Garou knew he just freaked out the old man, but the smirk quickly vanished. It wasn't the reason for his visit. "It has been a while, I'm sorry I interrupted your class, I promised I wouldn't… but… I need to talk to someone."

Bang was all ears. Garou set his tea off to the side and explained his whole story. "My children… are starting to change… I don't think I am ready for it."

"Oh? Change how? Garou, what has you so worried?"

He paused. "My eldest son, Pac… he used a strength today… that resides in me… the monster side of him. I know it's his greatest fear that he will turn into me… it's mine as well."

"Garou…"

"I shouldn't be worried about it, I mean it's beyond MY control, but still… Damn it, I don't want that for him, for any of them!"

"It's difficult to think about it, isn't it?" said Bang as he refilled his cup. "You have also grown a lot since this all happened to, you do realize you are caring about someone other than yourself. First it was the young boy Tareo, then it was Melee and now your children." A smile soon followed from Bang. "To be honest, I didn't think you would be the worried parent kind. I thought you would be harsh on your children so they would grow up tough like you did."

He growled to the thought of it. "If I raised my children so they would end up like me, I won't be here in the first place!" he snapped back, but calmed himself. "Sorry."

"No, I stepped out of line on that one." Said Bang.

Garou gave but a nod. "It doesn't make it any easier. I mean, what do I do? How do I help my children through this? How can I?" he asked. But then, he paused once more. "How did you do it with me?"

Bang was surprised. "That is completely different than what you are going though!"

"Is it though?" he asked. "You saw me change, you saw me turn into something else, and yet you did everything you could to stop me. But, somehow… I knew you still cared enough about me that you would risk it all to stop what I was becoming."

"You need to understand, what you were turning into, was something you wanted to at the time. Your children don't have a choice in the matter, no, the advice I have for you is this. Teach them to understand that who they are is who they are, whether they become like you, or take on Melee's appearance. It doesn't matter does it? They will still be in your shadows, they will always be associated to you, appearance or not."

"I thought you would say that."

"Garou… you're a good man, you're a good father by the sounds of it. Do what you know is best for them."

He finished his tea, with that Garou stood once more and gave a gracious nod. "Thanks again for the tea."

"Any time… just not during class."

As Garou left, he continued his walk about the mountain. Bang was right. There wasn't anything he could do to stop the change in his children should they take on his appearance, as much as he would wish to take it out of them, he can't. Pac, Hunter and Alley need to be prepared for what may come, what may happen. Garou needs to be ready for when it does.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He went over it.

Time and time again of the footage made in the abandoned train line. Metal Knight knew he set up cameras there for a reason, and he got what he needed. He found the source of power for the Triplets. Traumatic and desperate events force them to tap into their parents' power.

"The oldest appears to have obtain his father's abilities than the other two… but… perhaps the others are not pushed enough."

Thoughts and plans began to brew in the mind of Metal Knight. "I know what needs to be done… Now… what kind of tests can I give these… children to bring about their true power?"

He was already getting to work, planning something big. He believed what he was about to do will help change the world!


End file.
